


Plushie

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awful fluff, Disclaimer: I actually care, Fluff, M/M, This has been written 10000, i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Sting wants a plushie. Rogue thinks those are for kids





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, except that I was out of ideas

“I want that one”  
“What?”  
“That one. The cat.” Rogue’s gaze followed Sting’s finger, finding a “Knock Down” stand full of prizes, including stuffed animals.  
“Those are for kids Sting” Rogue said, even when he also thought the plushies were cute. “Also, the game is a scam. You can’t win, even if you actually hit them”  
“Do you think I can’t hit them?” was the immediate answer.  
“I didn’t say…”  
“You said ‘Even if’! You are implying I can’t!!!”  
“I was just saying it’s tricked!”  
“Whatever, I’m gonna win it and shove it in your face.”

Rogue would have wanted to argue a bit more but Sting was totally decided to win this and had already left his side and paid for a chance to throw the ball and win a precious stuffed cat. He failed, of course. Actually, just one of his balls hit the target. He didn’t want to give up though, so he tried a second and even a third time. He was getting frustrated and Rogue couldn’t help his laughter when the ninth ball fell far behind its target. 

“Do you think it’s funny?!” Sting screamed to him, only succeeding into make him laugh louder. “If you think it’s so easy you should try yourself!”  
“I told you, I won’t spend my money into a scam”  
“Excuse me, young man” The man behind the stand said then, looking offended “My stand is perfectly fair and has no tricks on it. It’s not my fault your friend has bad luck. What do you say if I give you a free chance?”

Rogue was a bit embarrassed of his words to the stand and the man, so he tried to refuse but his effort was useless.

“I don’t think…”  
“You what? Are you afraid you won’t be able to hit even once?” Rogue knew he shouldn’t listen to Sting but he had never been good at refusing a challenge coming from him.  
“Give me the ball”

The game was simple, three chance to throw the ball, if you made the pyramid fall, you won. Rogue was never good at those games, so he guessed it was pure luck what guided his hand and made him hit the middle lower cup. The whole pyramid collapsed over itself, under the surprised gazes of both Sting and the man.

“You cheated!” Sting said, while crossing his arms and pouting.  
“Oh, well… Uh, choose your prize, young man”  
“It’s not necessary. It was a free try after all”  
“I insist. I told you my stand was a fair game, and you won, so the prize is yours”  
“Whatever” Sting seemed to be mad, and Rogue looked at him getting away from the stand, before turning his eyes to the prizes hanging from the ceiling. After choosing the right one, Rogue thanked the man and ran after Sting. 

“Take it” he said when he caught up with him, handing him the stuffed cat with one hand.  
“Uh… It’s not necessary, you… uh… won it” Sting stammered at his answer, with a faint blush on his cheek as he looked at Rogue.  
“It was an accident. Also, you wanted it so it’s better if it stays with you”  
Sting doubted for a moment but at the end he took the offered plushie, while smiling to Rogue. It was a nice plushie after all.


End file.
